Announced Fate
by AkoMeiChan
Summary: Rita, Tommy and Zordon think back how they ended up with: Rita having the Green Power Coin, Zordon accepting Tommy into the team and Tommy being a Ranger. It's a theory.Set during MMPR season 1 and Pre MMPR.
1. Chapter 1

Announced Fate

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Power Rangers or I'm not affiliated to the show either.**

**A/N: there will be a Zordon and Tommy's points of view.**

Announced Fate

**Rita**

1993. Moon. My Palace.

I'm sitting in my favorite chair remembering how I ended up with Tommy being the Green Ranger.

_10,000 years prior. Eltar._

_Zordon's forces and my minions were in the battlefield while I tried to learn the exact location of my target, the only power capable of destroying Zordon and his allies: the Dino Gems which were located in a meteor under the care of Zordon. I went to the hidden, secret cave in which was the meteor and when I almost reached them, Zordon appeared learning what I was up to, so he waved his hand to take away the Dino Gems from my evil hands and sent them into safety in a planet far away from there: Earth._

_Once he did so, he went to Ninjor's temple to find a power to stop __me once and for all. He reached a circle table where there were six Power Coins. Maybe thinking that if he grabbed the six coins would be too much; he took only five of them gaining five visions._

_He didn't notice I followed him all the way to Ninjor's temple since I was left with one choice: get the Power Coins as the only way to defeat Zordon, his allies and be the victor._

_After Zordon left, I made my way to the table and saw amused that he had left one Power Coin behind, without hesitation I took it not knowing what it was going to happen next. The instant I had the Green Power Coin in my hands, I had a vision of a boy in green suit fighting the others five. I didn't see his face but I did see he was against the others. That could only mean he was evil._

_I got excited at the idea of having my ranger and started a search__ immediately to find him. But before I could put a hand on an Eltarian boy, who I thought-to-be the Chosen One, Zordon along with his allies sealed me in the urn. Despite of my situation, I managed to show him that the sixth Power Coin was with me and told him "When I'd be able to free myself, I'll finish my search and with his help, you'll be history along with your Rangers. Besides, my Ranger will help me to find the Dino Gems and will bring them to me."_

_Glaring at me, Zordon sealed the urn and sent it to a space trip for 10,000 years._

1993. Moon. My Palace.

After I was finally free and Zordon tried again to stop me using five teenagers this time, I reassumed my search to find my Green Ranger. A few weeks later, I saw him: the boy was beating the Red Ranger easily; as it was fate telling me he was the Chosen One, he was wearing green clothes. While I was seeing that fight, I was finally able to see my ranger's face: he was the boy of my vision! I've waited for 10,000 years to find the truth!

And it was more unfair than that when, Zordon took Tommy away from me, in order to prevent him from help me to obtain my main target, which I know by now they are on Earth. However, I keep the hope that someday he will find them and use them to fight (if not against good then evil) and with that my foretelling would be half accomplished.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Want to give special thanks to three authors: Charmedfan90 for supporting me with this story, Sreym and lexi-charmed for helping me to improve my writing skills and be there every time I need them. Thanks a lot to three of you guys; I don't know what I wouldn't do without you.**

**In my versions set during MMPR 1, Tommy moved from London to Angel Grove.**

**One more chapter and ****is over: Zordon's POV is left.**

Announced Fate

**Tommy**

1993. Angel Grove Park.

I'm in the park hanging out with my friends but my thoughts are in another place.

_1992. London High School._

_I was__ heading to the door due to my English class was over when my teacher, Ms. Zaera, stopped me at once. She was a tall woman; with long, blonde hair; she had small, brown eyes. Maybe she was in her middle thirties. _

_She was a strange teacher. She was a witch wh__ose power was to see your aura, and since the beginning of this school year, she became interested in me. She hasn't talked to me about her ability and what she was seeing through all these days. But today is different because she seems determined to talk to me._

"_Tommy, can I have a word with you please?" she asked with a concerned tone._

"_Sure, what's up?" I replied not showing much interest._

"_I'm worried __about you, boy. Your aura is not normal. You only have three__ colors__: black, white and green. And they sometimes mix."_

"_What do you mean, Ms. Zaera?" I murmured._

"_Sometimes the black part mix and involves the green one resulting in a big part, and other time it's the white one which mix and involve the green one."_

"_Do you believe it's something to worry about?"_

"_Indeed. And I also believe it has to be with your fate. Maybe you're destined to do something very important in the future. Please, Tommy, try to stay alert."_

"_Ok, Ms. Zaera," I said, trying to calm the stressed teacher down._

_She sighted at me, apparently more worried than before, and then reluctantly allowed me to go home. When I reached the classroom's door, I heard her murmured to herself "I hope you won't become the sixth Power Ranger." She and Zordon saw long ago that Rita had the sixth Power Coin. According to Tommy's aura, he would be a Power Ranger. In other words, Ms. Zaera was an Eltarian, sent to Earth to help in the protection of the Dino Gems and every possible human destined to be a Ranger in the future. _

_What did that mean? Power Ranger? What is a Power Ranger? And why is she so worried if I ever become one?_

_I went outside to go home with those questions running through my mind. Since then, she watched over me to know if I was alert to anything that would happen in the near future._

_1993. London. A week prior to move to Angel Grove. Oliver Residence._

_I was sleeping in my bedroom and couldn't believe that those nightmares were back to took the best of me. In my dream, I was in another town fighting five strange beings who, each of them wore a distinctive__ color__: Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. And I was in Green. I was beating all of them without too much trouble and there was a sort of monkey and a scorpion woman fighting by my side. Then, it turned to another image in which the six__ color__ beings were battling my one time 'allies'. After those images were gone, I woke up covered in sweat with no clue what those dreams were trying to tell me._

1993. Angel Grove Park.

I wish I would have followed Ms. Zaera's advice. She knew at that moment I would become someone important and tried to warn me, but no Tommy, you thought she was crazy. If you would be here, Ms. Zaera, I would tell you who I am and beg for your forgiveness.

I'm thinking about it when, my friends seeing I'm lost in deep thought, catch my attention doing a lot of noise at the same time.

"Hey Tommy, what are you thinking about?" came Jason's voice.

"About a special person who tried to warn me about Rita and you," was my reply.

"How is that?" asked the curious Billy.

"She knew, by seeing my aura, that I was destined to do something important," I paused for a moment fighting against my curiosity to ask them about the dreams. I made the decision to know if they had those dreams too.

"Guys, I was wondering if you have been haunted, before you became a Power Ranger, by strange dreams such as seeing you fighting Goldar or Scorpina," questioned them innocently.

They answered me in unison "Nope."

"Why? Have you?" was Zack's question.

"Yeah, I have. Now, I believe they weren't dreams. Instead they were some kind of vision trying to make me feel comfortable and get me used to my fate."

"If you say so," Zack murmured.

I heaved a sigh after rolling my eyes meaning that's the end of this strange conversation as Kimberly, Zack and Trini are pulling me to the basket pitch to take me away from my thoughts. It was a nice gesture and I thank them for being truly great friends.

The End

**Thought Tommy**** deserved a longer chapter in order to understand his feelings about the whole idea of his destiny therefore being chosen by Rita as the Green Ranger and by Zordon to become the future White Ranger. **

**If you're wondering why Tommy said the Rangers were his truly friends, you have to wait a bit to understand it. It will be explain in "Tommy's worst secret".**

**Press the Go bott****om and please leave a nice R&R telling me if you liked it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to PinkRangerV for pointed me out some errors I made in the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Finally last chapter. Enjoy it. Sorry if some of you got confused when reading the previous ones. But I meant ****that the points of view ended there but not the story.**

**This chapter finishes the story.**

Announced Fate

**Zordon**

1993. Angel Grove Mountains. Command Center.

I was relieved the Rangers are safe in the school and Rita hasn't attacked yet, I put myself into a meditation state to think about the events involving Tommy.

_10,000 years prior. Eltar_

_Rita's minions and my allies were in the battlefield. I was there too helping in whatever they needed but knew this attack was a distraction. What for? I was not certain._

_While I was healing some of the injured__ people, I sensed the Dino Gems were in danger. After I finished healing the last of them I stormed towards their secret hiding place. I arrived just in time to learn her true intentions and prevented from happening sending the most powerful source of power to a safe galaxy hoping she wouldn't learn that new one._

_After she disappeared muttering some curses, I made my way to Nnjor's temple to borrowed the Power Coins which I knew they were held there._

_When I reached the table__ I saw there were 6 power coins but I took only 5 of them believing that the Chosen Warriors would be able to handle Rita. While I was taking each coin in turn they, in return, gave me a vision of a teenager who were in another place and time. It took me a few minutes to get back to myself and went back to the battlefield._

_Once I reached the infirmary__ I discovered that the battle finished while I was out. __I was not prepared to what was going to happen next. Rita appeared there holding the sixth Power Coin I left behind and assuring me she had an Eltarian boy as a prisoner and intended to give him the power. _

_My allies then summoned an urn to stop her. I shrank her and sealed the urn sending it to outer space. Once she was out of our way, we went to her prison and rescued the boy._

_A few days later, in a Council of Light session, it was decided that two Eltarians would leave our home planet, went to Earth to protect the Dino Gems and find the people I saw in my vision._

_Zaera and I volunteered for the mission and after settle everything, we journeyed to Earth. __Before we arrived, we made the decision of once we landed we would go to live in different cities._

1993. Command Center.

After Jason broke the spell Tommy fell victim of, I welcomed the newcoming Ranger in order to prevent him from searching the location of the Dino Gems. However, I know I can't stop it from happening forever since I was told long ago he was destined to find them. I can only delay him from doing it. I expect that, when he finds them, he will use them to fight evil instead of good.

The End.

**Now, this end means the story is over. I'm planning to do a sequel for this Point of View.**

**As quoting Rita in MMPR episode "Green with Evil: Out Of Control": "You know what to do" so, I want R&Rs please. **


End file.
